ST Pretoria 403 Nemesis
by A wee Moose
Summary: The Captain's nemesis returns, Warlord Falkar's fleet joins the UFP Fleet. Trust no one


Episode 4 'Nemesis'  
  
Stardate 61801  
  
Rakurai stood alone in the transporter room, as per his orders when a tall strawberry haired human woman remateralized in front of him. Her hair showing very slight signs of graying. Stryker was nervous to meet her again. "Welcome onboard Sir."  
  
"Thank you Captain." Admiral Rain Williams said. "We have urgent matters to discuss."  
  
"Understood Sir. I have called senior staff meeting in ten minutes. Please follow me."  
  
As they walked down the corridor, Rain smiled for a second. "Your diplomatic manners has improved greatly."  
  
"I had an excellent teacher." he said humbly.  
  
Stryker entered the observation lounge, and found his officers assembled before him. In keeping with tradition, they had all assembled about one or two minutes early, so that when the Captain entered at the precise time he would not be kept waiting, even by a matter of seconds. Stryker smiled while thinking about that. Whatever captain was responsible for starting that tradition must have been a real asshole.  
  
.... I will proberly like him or her.  
  
Barely a second after everyone was seated, Admiral Williams started her urgent briefing. Like Alynna Nechayev, she had a well-deserved reputation to be very efficient. "Three hours ago we intercepted this from the Breen comm-net."  
  
(VIEWSCREEN)  
Two Breen vessels, the Heavycruiser, Giu'nep Asaneg and a freighter appeared on 2-dimensional grid. The bridge of the cruiser appeared on the viewscreen. "This is Giu'nep Asaneg calling in for reinforcements to Nav Block 470. Bandits are hostile. I repeat, bandits ..."  
  
Twin plumes of green fire burst into the nightscape of stars as the freighter exploded. The video ended, followed by voice only. "Headquarters to all availble ships. The border is being attacked. Proceed to Nav Block 470."  
  
The monitor displayed intelligence information.  
Location: SR 388 Vessel ID: Scout type, Ni Ieu Vessel ID: Heavy cruiser type, Aj'mit Asaneg "Aj'mit Asaneg to headquarters. We are on our way, ETA 49 seconds."  
"Aj'mit Asaneg. This is Ni Ieu. Shields are down, targeting sensors offline, engines are screwed up. We are in bad shape."  
  
Video returned for a few seconds. "Hold on little brother." the female commander of Aj'mit smiled.  
"HE'S GOT A LOCK ON ME. HE'S GOT A LOCK ON ME." he yelled in desperation.  
"Closest ship targeted." a weapons officer reported as the heavy cruiser dropped out of warp. Eleven Venda cruisers surrounded them. "FIRE ALL WEAPONS."  
"Critical hit, Weapons. Critical hit, Hull." a disembodied computer voice announced as dozens of explosions rocked the interior of the ill-fated ship.  
The transmission ended, replaced with the Starfleet Intelligence logo.  
  
This took him by complete surprise. The Breen is no means weak, and the Venda was lying waste to their ships and by now, several sectors was obviously invaded and conquered.  
  
Stryker waited for his crew to say something.  
  
Polemon contacted the main Database for Information about the Venda through his brain implanted System, but there was only sparse information about this mysterious race.  
  
As he was scanning through the data, he suddenly felt an enormous pain in his left foot. It was like there was a hot nail inside his foot, and it tries to move upwards.  
  
Polemon winced, and Capt. Stryker looked penetrating in Polemons eyes.  
  
It were those horrible phantom limb pains again, caused by an malfunction of his spinal implant, of the Sense-feedback-System to be precise.  
  
But he disabled the connection the particular parts of his spinal implants to his brain. The foot becomes totaly numb, but the pain is gone...  
  
...for now...  
  
Capt. Stryker released Polemon from this penetrating look, as he realised, that everything is OK now.  
  
Both looked to Adm. Williams, she had noticed something, definitely. To use this moment, and to avoid embarrassing questions and explanations, Polemon started:  
  
"So what exactly do we know about the Venda? Our Database has only sparse information, that the Venda have a loose alliance with the Gorn, but thats rather all. But the odd thing is: We know, the Breen are a highly developed race, with a great technical know how, and we know...that the Breen have even cloaking techniques and special highly developed Weapons. Now, why were they so tremendous incapable of either holding their positions for a while, or just get away by making use of their cloaking ability?"  
  
Polemon was looking around, to his left, to his right, then Lt.-Cmdr. Drake, and was waiting for someone to proceed.  
  
DominicDrake  
  
Posted: Oct 6 2003, 09:56 PM  
  
Posts: 17  
  
Member No.: 794  
  
Drake looked at the Admiral and then at the captain. He wasn't quite sure what to say, but all of the sudden his mouth opened before he coudl think. It was like he had no control over what he thought or said, "Sir, I think the first action would be to find out why the Venda attacked. And, I would go straight to the top. Was not the leader once apart of this crew?" Everyone in the room looked around at each other. Stryker especially was appaled by Drake's comment.  
  
How did he know? Thought the captain. Then Drake finally reagained control of his mouth as well as his mind. He went to dab his forehead which as covered in sweat. The crew just sat it silence.  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Oct 7 2003, 04:34 PM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
' In deep, deep trouble '  
  
Captain Rakurai Stryker - Obs. lounge  
  
He swore the room tempature just dropped 50 degrees. Admiral Williams was shocked at this revelation. She looked at Stryker and bit back venomous words. "We will reconvene here at 1800 hours for futher briefing. Helm, maximum speed to Cardassian space, Giema IX. Everyone is dismissed." she paused. "Captain. Walk with me."  
  
Ready Room  
  
"DID YOU WHAT ?" the Admiral yelled. He did not dare to go sit behind his desk, instead stood in the middle of the room.  
  
"At the battle of Rykros, we captured a Venda. I used his people's customs against him and made him a bondsman-officer."  
  
"Starfleet always wondered why your ship in particular suddenly started reporting such accurate intelligence information." she said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes sir." he confirmed, albeit in a lowered voice. He felt her eyes on him, and he don't much like the feeling.  
  
But, 19 hours of work without interruption finally caught up with her as she sat on the pale blue sofa, trying to collect her thoughts. An eerie silence fell in the room.  
  
"How long was he here ?" she asked finally.  
  
"5 months sir."  
  
"And he is royalty ?"  
  
"It turned out that he was a shadow heir. His real status was revealed to us and to him when one of the royal families was murdered. We let him go, hoping that he can end this war."  
  
"Contact him immediatly." she said.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"=/= Stryker to Drake .... =/="  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Oct 7 2003, 05:39 PM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
' Friends and tears '  
  
Alice - Samantha McIver's Quarters  
  
Alice sat in her friend's room, hugging a weeping woman, trying to comfort Sammy.  
  
Its been a week since she awoke from her coma. A week since Thomas Black Wolf was put into cryo-statis to save him from the parasite that is taking over his body. It proved impossible to remove it without killing the Apache security officer.  
  
Sammy McIver, the perky, mischievious woman that Alice grew close to, was gone. Alice tried to know the CMO better after her recovery started, but Kiya too tried to shut the world out.  
  
"Come on Sammy. Eat something. You are wasting away." Alice urged gently. "Please."  
  
DominicDrake  
  
Posted: Oct 7 2003, 05:54 PM  
  
Posts: 17  
  
Member No.: 794  
  
' Under the Weather '  
  
=/= Drake here sir.=/=  
  
Drake wasn't feeling all that well since the incident. Not to mention the guilt of blurting something out that could have gotten his captain, friend, in trouble with his superior. Drake's mind had been not all together lately. He had been feeling a strange presence. Not like the others on the ship, but something not of this world that had been using him as a puppet.  
  
Whatever it was he didn't like it. He needed someone to help him figure things out. Maybe a trip  
  
somewhere would straighten things out.  
  
=/= My Ready Room, now!=/= came the response of the captain.  
  
Drake arose from his seat and headed towards the door. HE felt a little tipsy and it wasn't from the night before. He some how made it to the door and rang the bell. Not wanting to face the wrath of his comrade.  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Oct 9 2003, 11:32 AM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
' Turbulent thoughts '  
  
Captain Rakurai Stryker - Ready Room  
  
He felt like a shipwreck by the time Admiral Williams left. She certainly made it very clear what she felt about his decisions concerning the Venda prince, Adhorr. But then she turned around and said its 'sheer genius' if you think about it.  
  
He looked at the time, 17:08, and seriously wondered how he'd make it through the rest of the day. He wished he could go to the holodeck, but that would be an unwise decision right now.  
  
There is alot to be done. Less then an hours until the next briefing and about another two hours to the first rendezvous point. He sat at his desk sipping on a large glass of mango juice, hoping he can calm his nerves somehow. The computer informed him of two messages waiting.  
  
(Message 1) From Sabaqwa Isth. Captain, can you spare a few engineers to install EMH emitters in Dot's Diner ?  
  
(Message 2) Daily Security Report. Petty Officer Neifirst. We had to break up a fist fight in Arboretum 2 between Kwai Tsuta and Ensign Rachel Skarsten.  
  
Another typical day, he mused.  
  
Stryker started to prioritize his tasks.  
  
The door bell chimed about five minutes later.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Drake walked in, the doors closed behind him. "Sir, abou--"  
  
Stryker sighed, too tired to deal with this right now. "Forget about it. It was going to come out sooner or later. It is kind of fortunate that Admiral Williams was the one who found out first."  
  
"I am sorry sir."  
  
Stryker nodded, picking up a PADD he was working on, handing it Drake. "First things, first Commander. We need to contact Adhorr. Maybe he can shred some light on what is going on here."  
  
"This planet is over 60 lightyears from here." Drake commented, reading the PADD. "Definitely out of communications range."  
  
"I know. However we have an Starbase type subspace emitter in storage that can be modified and tied into the Pretoria's systems. Ensigns Archer and Polemon are both qualified, but might need a little supervision."  
  
"I will see to it, Captain."  
  
DominicDrake  
  
Posted: Oct 15 2003, 10:23 AM  
  
Posts: 17  
  
Member No.: 794  
  
ANGER MANAGMENT?  
  
Drake was in the shuttle bay overseeing the project. "Make sure that the transmitter is operating now! I don't feel like going out there a second time." He told the two officers. He went and put on a space suit and told the others to as well. If he was going out in space so was everyone else.  
  
The shuttle bay doors opened and the short away team was at the normal transmitter. Carefully they put the transmitter on, which seemed forever. can't this go any faster!Drake thought. Just then a shower of sparks flew off the ship.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"Sorry sir," came the reply. " I was trying to hook it up." Irritated Drake took the Ensign's place.  
  
"Let me do it you freakin idiot! Get back in the ship!" Drake stopped himself. Why am I mad? Accidents happen "I'm sorry Ensign. I didn't mean to yell." But, It was too late the Ensign was out of range. Drake finished the final touches to the extirior. "Now for the fun part of testing it.  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Oct 16 2003, 02:55 PM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
' Nightmare '  
  
Commander Alice Brangwin - Her Quarters  
  
Inside her mind as she slept the images invaded, a dark forest. She could hear the twigs breaking as she walked slowly, testing each piece of ground before putting her full weight on it to move. The forest was unknown to her, she hadn't ever seen it before that she could recall. It was eerlily quiet, no sounds beyond a gentle breeze that blew through the tree tops was all when suddenly she shivered, a cold chill. The air was thick with the moisture that accompanied early morning however it was almost too dark to see.  
  
Barely detectable tree silouttes were seen through the light mist that was forming at her feet. Suddenly Alice heard it, softly at first and then powerful as if yelling, "they are in danger...." louder and louder it got until it was all that she could hear.  
  
Alice spun around looking, searching, "Who are you? Who is in danger? Where are you?"  
  
In response to the question she felt a strong gust of wind which pushed her toward the ground and then her eyes opened and she sat up in bed, she was soaked in sweat and felt like she had just run the ten kilometers.  
  
Her breathing and pulse were up as well as the covers were twisted around her body so she couldn't move easily. Bringing her hands up to her face Alice felt the sweat that was pouring down into her eyes, "What a nightmare." she mumbled as she reached down and untangled herself from the covers. Standing up she sighed and shook her head once to clear it.  
  
Alice was shocked to see that she fell asleep at 17:00 hours. Its was 17:28 now. "Guess I was very tired." she told herself. She headed to the shower, hoping it would help clear her mind.  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Oct 20 2003, 12:07 PM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
' Patrolling '  
  
Captain Rakurai Stryker - Deck 6 Corridor  
  
He walked around absent-mindly, attempting to calm his chaotic thoughts. Stryker's speculations about the upcoming briefing made his stomach fold in origami shapes. He knew the stakes were high to send an Admiral from the Trill homeworld to the Pretoria.  
  
He wondered into Stellar Cartography without thinking, where Ensign Liz Archer was working, familiarizing herself with the region of space they are heading to. She stared at the large wraparound monitor and her console, not turning to see who come in, but maybe she knew it was him as her back straightened up.  
  
He wondered if his presence made her nervous, he knew most crewmen are automatically nervous around their CO, also he was one of only five Edenians in Starfleet, a rare sight. Also intimatating to others.  
  
Captain Mariah  
  
Posted: Oct 21 2003, 05:45 AM  
  
Ensign  
  
Posts: 30  
  
Member No.: 393  
  
Ensign Archer  
  
'at Stellar Cartography working'  
  
I stared in to my console familierizing myself to the sorundings. I hear someone walking behind me. Of the sound of the step I recognize the steps. Without turning I say:  
  
"Good afternoon, sir! Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Oct 21 2003, 06:26 PM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
Captain Rakurai Stryker - Stellar Cartography  
  
He looked at the monitor, which currently highlighted a nebula. "No Ensign, please carry on." he said, exiting the room.  
  
1800 hours  
  
Obs. lounge  
  
Ensigns Liz Archer and Polemon Regnord, Lt. John Beckett, Lt.-Cmdr. Dominic Drake, Commander Khetrha and Captain Stryker was seated in the observation lounge as Admiral Williams and her yeoman, a young Betazoid man by the name of Suathei was about to start the briefing.  
  
She reminded him of her sister, the captain of this ship's predecessor. Jessica Roberta Williams was well educated and well spoken. Qualities that made Stryker notice the roughness of his youth.  
  
When Admiral Williams stood up, everyone's attention shifted to her. "Ensign Archer. What is our ETA to the rendezvous point ?"  
  
"Six minutes, ma'am." Liz answered.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I got received a minor update from Starfleet Tactical," Williams said, "Based on their analysis of the video we intercepted from the Breen comm-net suggests that it was uncoded. Someone wanted everyone to know this."  
  
Stryker shifted slightly in his seat when he heard. "A trap." he said.  
  
"Possibly." Williams replied. "Or the Breen just disliked getting their ass kicked."  
  
This caused everyone to chuckle a bit.  
  
"The Pretoria is assigned to Taskforce 2, Starfleet is sending 15 more Taskforces, up to ten ships per Taskforce. Each Taskforce will be deployed to force the Venda fleet to spread itself thin. Each Taskforce will attack a specific target. Not destroy it, just damage it as much as you can before the Venda fleet arrives. Hit and run."  
  
Divide and conquer, Stryker thought.  
  
Her yeoman pressed a button to activate the 3 monitors located in the obs. )  
  
"We will rendezvous with the Taskforce as well as the Cardassian battlecruiser, Azeila at SR 397. Then proceed the Nebula that surrounds most the starsystem, SR 388. One tiny problem though. The Nebula is heavily mined. These is where our 2 Intrepid class ships will come in, to navigate the Taskforce through the mine field, and otherwise destroy mines as neccessary."  
  
"Any questions ?" Williams asked.  
  
DominicDrake  
  
Posted: Oct 21 2003, 08:36 PM  
  
Posts: 17  
  
Member No.: 794  
  
"What if the Venda have allies? What then? Sir, we have the dish up and redy to go. Maybe we could..." just then Drake was hit with a powerful physic "brain fart"  
  
"...the Chan Cha to work a bit faster and prepare the ship for a fight!" he turned white and fainted landing head first on the table with a thud.  
  
Linus  
  
Posted: Oct 22 2003, 03:29 PM  
  
Lieutenant  
  
Posts: 180  
  
Member No.: 492  
  
Deadly Rendevous  
  
Noyraf looked at the new data that had appeared on his console. Their suspace monitoring equipment had recieved a Starfleet Cartography chart. It indicated a Federation fleet on their way to them.  
  
Presumably they are coming to investigate the incident with the Breen also.  
  
Noyraf spoke up "Sir, A Federation fleet is heading to this location. Our sensors also recently detected a Cardassian ship here."  
  
Noyraf waited for his Captain's reaction. He was only a recent addition to the crew but he hoped to prove himself.  
  
His Captain turned to him "Get me the specifications on the Starfleet vessels."  
  
Noyraf did so, stating the names and classes of the incoming ships. However, at the mention of the last ship,a USS Pretoria, he noticed his captian tense up and bare his teeth.  
  
"Sir, are you alright?" Noyraf enquired.  
  
"Yes. It's just I have some....business...with the commander of that vessel."  
  
"Yes sir. Orders?"  
  
"Wherever their fleet ends up, take us to rendevous. I think we can use this situation to our advantage."  
  
"Aye sir" said Noyraf, closely monitoring sensors to comply. As he kept tabs on the Starfleet ships, he was filled with the wonder and excitement of serving under a living legend....a hero...Warlord Falkar.  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Oct 23 2003, 05:10 PM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
'The real bombshell'  
  
Captain Rakurai Stryker - Obs. lounge  
  
He was struck by mild confusion as Drake passed out. It made no sense at all. Commander Khetrha must have known something he didn't, she tapped her combadge and had Lt.-Cmdr. Drake beamed to sickbay.  
  
He made a mental note to call sickbay in a few minutes to find out what is going on.  
  
When no one else asked questions, Admiral Williams turned to Stryker, "Captain. Effectively immediatly, I place you in command of the taskforce."  
  
Stryker was flabbergasted, " ... A-Aye sir."  
  
He recovered a few seconds later. "Lt. Beckett, Ensign Polemon. Give the starbase emitter your highest priority. I need it up and running."  
  
"Anything else ?" he asked.  
  
He then dismissed the room. Everyone returned to the bridge, as the Pretoria approached the first staging area.  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Oct 29 2003, 11:19 AM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
Captain Rakurai Stryker - Bridge  
  
The Pretoria dropped out of warp at the first staging area. One ship was still missing. The Banshee was still an hour away at her top speed.  
  
After he informed the taskforce that Admiral Williams placed him in command, he left the bridge.  
  
Sickbay  
  
Demi, the EMH was giving Drake something to drink. "Are you well Commander ?" Stryker asked Drake. "What happened ?"  
  
DominicDrake  
  
Posted: Oct 29 2003, 06:40 PM  
  
Posts: 17  
  
Member No.: 794  
  
"I'm not sure, sir. It felt like I lost control. Like I was floating above my body. I can't explain it." Drake was getting frusterated with all of what was going on inside his head. He felt like he was losing control of something.  
  
"May I return to duty sir? I feel all right now."  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Oct 29 2003, 06:53 PM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
' Jailbreak '  
  
Captain Rakurai Stryker - Sickbay  
  
The captain nodded. A moment later, his combadge beeped. A panicky voice said, "Captain to the bridge!"  
  
=/= "Stryker to Bridge. What is going on ?"  
  
"We detected warp signatures on an intercept course sir." Ensign Kira Tierney said. "ETA, 2 minutes."  
  
Linus  
  
Posted: Oct 30 2003, 06:53 AM  
  
Lieutenant  
  
Posts: 180  
  
Member No.: 492  
  
Flag Of Truce  
  
"Sir, the Federation fleet is in visual range." Noyraf declared.  
  
"On screen." Falkar demanded. A second later his viewing port was filled with the fleet. As much as recent events had soured his view of Starfleet, he was still awestruck. And deep down he knew those ships far outmacthed his. He had to be very careful now.  
  
"Sir, if the fleet's current heading is unchanged, they will be passing through that nebula very shortly."  
  
Falkar nodded "A good strategy. It should obscure them from Venda sensors, give them time to marshall their forces and draw up tactical plans."  
  
"Aye sir, but the nebula is heavily mined. And these mines are very unusual. If the fleet just tries to clear them with phasers, it could get very messy in there."  
  
Falkar was intrigued "Display the schematics of the mines."  
  
Noyraf did so and falkar was again awestruck.  
  
Each mine had an internal replicator and a high yield disruptor cannon mounted on the surface. If the field were attacked, they would fire back and replicate any destroyed mines in seconds. However, Falkar immediately saw a weakness in this design.  
  
"Helm, take us into the nebula, half sublight. Once we're in, fire a spread of disruptors and dispersal cannons simulteanously. The explosion should get the fleet's attention. Once the fleet enters the nebula, hail the Pretoria. I want to speak with Captain Stryker personally...to offer a flag of truce."  
  
His staff quickly mobilised to comply.  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Oct 30 2003, 10:49 AM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
' Battle stations '  
  
Captain Rakurai Stryker - Bridge  
  
"Captain! Weapons fire detected, bearing 260, mark 47." Ensign Elisabeth Archer reported.  
  
"Ten vessels sir." Drake said, "9 Venda ships, and one Romulan."  
  
"Intercept course." Stryker ordered.  
  
=/= "Pretoria to Taskforce. Attack formation Beta, Target the battlecruisers, if they open fire, destroy them."  
  
Stryker pressed a number of buttons on his mini-console to bring up the scans of the Romulan vessel. The recognized the design from intelligence reports, a prototype codenamed the Icepick, its the Romulans' version of the Defiant. Falkar stole it from them, did he ....  
  
"Captain, we are being hailed." Commander Khetrha told him.  
  
Koval  
  
Posted: Oct 30 2003, 12:50 PM  
  
Unregistered  
  
Engine Room  
  
John looked around engineering and tapped his badge" =/= Bridge this Lt Beckett here. The shields are at their best Captain. I had half my crew working on it. And I have picked up one Cloaked Romulan Bird of Prey. From what little I have it looks like a Valdore Class, Captain. I boasting power to Weapons. The shields should act better than specs. We should be able to handle anything thrown at us, Captain" John nodded began boasting the power to the weapons and sending his Scan of the cloaked bird to the tactical station on the bridge.  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Nov 3 2003, 04:17 PM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
' Antagonist '  
  
Captain Rakurai Stryker - Bridge  
  
"Well done Mr. Beckett." he told his assistant chief engineer, then tapped off the channel. He signalled to Ensign Polemon to answer the hail, to put it on screen.  
  
Stryker was extremely surprised when the Warlord Falkar appeared on the viewscreen. Well, Well, Well ....  
  
"Life is full of surprises Falkar," said the Pretoria's captain. "And surprises sometimes come in familiar packages!"  
  
"I propose a truce." Falkar said. "We have a common goal, you and I. The Venda intrusion."  
  
Stryker had to make sure he heard correctly. "A truce ?!" he asked.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at Warlord Falkar. On the other hand, we was also pleased at the predicament his nemesis was in. Outnumbered by Federation vessels, Stryker would easily destroy him right now. "I don't think so !"  
  
"Besides." he grins. "I think the Romulans want their ship back."  
  
"Romulans ?" Falkar asked, confused.  
  
"Look." Stryker said as the Valdore Class Warbird decloaked, just fifty meters off of Falkar's port bow. Its weapons and shields was fully powered up. "Commander Aerlyn Tayva to hijackers. Vacate our ship now or be destroyed."  
  
Admiral Williams motioned something to Stryker. Lt.-Cmdr. Drake cut the comm-channel. She whispered something to him and Khetrha. Khetrha and Stryker scowled at the idea, but both agreed.  
  
The comm-channel reopened. "Pretoria to Huntress."  
  
"Do not interfere." the Romulan woman warned.  
  
"Please Commander. There is an much more important issue at hand there. One that does affect the Romulan Star Empire as well." Admiral Williams said.  
  
"The auto-destruct will activate in six hours." Commander Tayva informed Falkar, she then turned her attention to the Pretoria. "Are you asking for our co-operation ?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Williams admitted. "A change to better the relationship between our goverments."  
  
"Very well. But I want our ship back."  
  
"Agreed Warlord ?" Stryker asked.  
  
Linus  
  
Posted: Nov 10 2003, 09:58 AM  
  
Lieutenant  
  
Posts: 180  
  
Member No.: 492  
  
Compromised Position  
  
Falkar did not like the situation he was in.  
  
In fact, he hated the situation he was in.  
  
He had come to deal with the Venda and was willing to work alongside anyone who shared that goal. Now he was face to face with his old foe and being pursued by survivors of a Romulan base he raided.  
  
Falkar knew of the special self destruct mechanisms that Romulan vessels had built in to dissuade any mutineers but the engineers assured him they had disable it. Was the threat of his vessel blowing up a bluff?  
  
Falkar weighed up his options after Stryker had asked if he agreed to return the ship to the Romulans. "In the interests of the greater good, I will relent. Now Captain, about that truce. I'm not claiming I have forgotten the Polaris incident, but Tarosian custom diacates I must put my feelings aside. I suggest you do the same. If not, the Venda will surely defeat us. I spared you a job by clearing that minefield. If your sensors are anywhere near as good as ours, you will know that they were a challenge. I may have...dubious tendencies, but I believe I have showed you I am a man of my word. I give you my word now that I will help you repel the Venda scum and depart peacefully."  
  
There. I've laid my cards down on the table. Surely Stryker will agree  
  
Styker eyed Falkar "Give me a moment to think it over" he said, concealing a snarl. Then the channel closed. "Certainly" Falkar said, to a blank viewscreen.  
  
This will require a change of plan but I believe I may still benefit from this. After all, I have an ace up my sleeve.  
  
For more deatils see "Star Trek: The Next Generation-Captains Table Book 2"  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Nov 10 2003, 10:51 AM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
' Unlikely alliance '  
  
Captain Rakurai Stryker - Bridge  
  
Commander Khetrha, Admiral Williams and Captain Stryker' faces were inches from each other as they discussed their options. Khetrha most certainly hated Falkar almost as much as Stryker did.  
  
There was a strong tension between Khetrha and Stryker while Williams kept calm and rational. Khetrha and Stryker agreed they'd rather blow him up right now or atleast arrest Falkar. But both recognized the tactical advantage of taking more ships into Venda territory.  
  
He signalled Lt-Cmdr. Drake to reopen the comm-channel. "Agreed." he said. "Stand by to receive a map and attack plan. We move out in two minutes. Pretoria out."  
  
Drake opened a channel to the Huntress. "Amsetri tre, Khisan," Stryker said in a high, clear voice to Commander Aerlyn Tayva.  
  
[ooc]  
  
Tayva and Stryker met a year ago, they are more or less adversaries.  
  
Amsetri tre will be explained later.  
  
DominicDrake  
  
Posted: Nov 12 2003, 01:02 PM  
  
Posts: 17  
  
Member No.: 794  
  
Drake was feeling better.  
  
The incident in the observation lounge seemed to be a distant memory to him. But, for some reason, he could not dismiss the feeling that he had. No time to think about it now! We have a situation!  
  
The view screen came on and immediately he could feel tension between the captain and this character. He didn't need his abilities to tell him that. He looked at the screen and read the viewers mind. So many terrible thoughts were buried within his mind. Wait a minute! Who is that?  
  
Drake saw a figure of a man, no it was a Political leader of some sort. He had a crown, so that gave that away. He was tied up and his mouth gagged by some sponge. He looked up at Drake with pleading eyes.  
  
"Mr. Drake, close the channel."  
  
Drake's thoughts returned to the bridge. He closed the channel and waited for another command. Who was this man? Was he the former crew mate? Drake was instructed to open the channel again and did so.  
  
The thoughts rushed in as he looked at the view screen. It is him! Drake flashed a look of concern towards Khetra, away from the view screen. Khetra picked up on it and gave a simple nod. Drake knew she knew he had something.  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Nov 14 2003, 03:47 PM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
Captain Rakurai Stryker - Bridge  
  
He relectly accepted Falkar's offer of truce, but only because Admiral Williams asked him to seriously consider the idea. The taskforce was now joined by a Cardassian ship, a Romulan battlecruiser, and Falkar's vessels. The ships were heading to SR 388 at maximum warp, as the other Starfleet taskforces started their hit and run attacks on the Venda border.  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Nov 17 2003, 03:42 PM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
' Party '  
  
Commander Alice Brangwin - Dot's Diner  
  
The lights were turned down to half in Dot's Diner for the night's performance. Alice's hair was pinned up in an intricate knot, and she was wearing a flaming red dress. Stryker wore an emerald green shirt with matching long pants.  
  
Crewman Aki Wong-Merton stood on the small stage constructed for the evening. When the soft applause ended for her previous song, a new song started, a romantic melody. And no one knows it-  
  
Where she came from, where she's going.  
  
And once you meet her,  
  
You will find that something inside is changing.  
  
She's like a rainbow-  
  
When she comes up, all are lit up.  
  
And when she whispers,  
  
You will hear this- 'Don't chase after rainbows.'  
  
High on a hill, there's a green meadow.  
  
All around, it's breezing,  
  
She's smiling,  
  
She'll let them sing angel songs.  
  
She's like a fairy  
  
When she's trembling, when she's dancing.  
  
Just see her rambling-  
  
How it's nice to follow her to the end.  
  
You want some meanings of the life,  
  
And go to see her.  
  
Don't ask her too much--  
  
Oh yes, she'll be out of your sight  
  
Right over.  
  
High on a hill, there's a green meadow.  
  
All around, it's breezing,  
  
She's smiling,  
  
She'll let them sing angel songs.  
  
Everyone is sad and blue when she is far away.  
  
Don't you know it's time to pray she'll be coming soon?  
  
And you think you hear her voice ringing from above  
  
Everyone stood up and gave her a standing ovation. Stryker yawned slighly. He gave Alice a kiss and left the Diner when his combadge beeped. "Stellar Cartography to the captain."  
  
=/= Go ahead. =/= he said.  
  
"Sir, you wanted to be informed when the Avenger enters sensor range."  
  
=/= Yes Ensign. Thank you.=/=  
  
"Guess I'll be awake for another two hours or so." he mumbled to himself.  
  
DesiTaka  
  
Posted: Nov 17 2003, 06:29 PM  
  
Lieutenant  
  
Posts: 178  
  
Member No.: 945  
  
Lieutenant Te'el Anwar; in personal quarters aboard the USS Avenger  
  
He had just finished his last duty rotation aboard the Avenger. Every night, after being relieved of duty, Te'el would make his way from his command station in the main hangar lounge on deck 5 and stroll through the executive wing corridors on his way to his own quarters which were situated 4 decks down. What makes Te'el every day routine peculiar is that at the end of his duty shift, all the other junior officers would proceed to the mess hall to have their morning breakfast, and he would walk in the exact opposited direction, almost as though he were wandering through lofty clouds; eyes fixed to somewhere which wasn't quite here or there.  
  
As he walked down the corridors which lead to the various science labs and storage facilities, he would notice that the corridor bulkheads changed from metallic frames with engineering consoles at every few intersections. As he entered the executive suite section of deck 5, he would smile thoughtfully noticing the abrupt change between the command/control engineering consoles and bulkheads of the aft section of the deck; to the rounded, amiable corridor panels that signified to the dignitaries and statesmen that often resided these quarters; that this old warship was something softer and more sympathetic than what it was originally designed for.  
  
Te'el had always wanted to serve aboard a capital-class starship like the Avenger. During the Dominion Wars, his expertise was called on to the 8th fleet, where he was posted as a junior operations officer aboard a secondary command flagship, the Lakota, following commendations for heroic behavior during the federation withdrawal before the war began. His true talents as a fighter pilot were demonstrated during this conflict, after the Lakota had to temporarily abandon ship due to a plasma leak flooding the entire secondary hull. He lead an engineering team to retake command of a derelict peregrine fighter, eventually fixing the old bird and transporting a large number of the Lakota's crew including the captain, to safety.  
  
These would often be the thoughts that would pass through Te'el's mind, as he went through his everyday routine. Often, as he day-dreamt, he would miss his final intended destination and end up walking circles through the deck, creating a passing amusement for the half-a-dozen or so students that attended school at Ms. Belan's classroom. Between his moments of day-dreaming and actual awareness, he would eventually realize that he had taken enough left turns to turn right back up at junction 17 of deck 5 section 2.  
  
Te'el stopped for a moment to recover his bearings; a flush of embarrassment filled his face realizing he had passed this section at least twice already, but soon was reassured upon remembering that this gentle drift has been his routine for the last 6 years. He approached the massive door at that tri-junction and stopped a foot short of walking into it  
  
=/=Computer, open arboretum doors. =/=  
  
The huge doors slid open, with one half of each panel sliding into its side of the wall. A thin mist seeped its way out the door, filling the tri-junction with the scent of an exotic floral aroma. Upon entering the vast facility, he stood straight up, as though called to attention before a full-brass hearing, yet his demeanor was one that was unaffected by the normal degree of tension and anxiety one would feel. No, instead, Te'el looked alive. He didn't look like the semi-aloof junior officer who stumbled through corridors at "the crack of dawn" In fact he looked relieved, as though not a care in the world could possibly bother him.  
  
I'm going to miss this place.  
  
Te'el was very careful with his words, even when he contemplated to himself. Early in the Avengers voyages, they discovered a crystalline life form that existed in a state much similar to plant life akin to cacti. As the Avenger was both on a scientific and exploratory charter, samples were collected and discovered to have the unique property of acting as a dampening field for telepathic or telekinetic activity. Yes, Te'el would miss this place; for here was the only solace and relief that he ever experienced; outside of here, Te'el couldn't carry on a single thought to himself without absent-mindedly falling into the thoughts of crewman Jacobs who lived two doors down from his quarters, or Ph'kel, the Bolian exobiologist who thought more about contraband holo-novels than her latest research specimens. Te'el was the only telepath aboard the ship, and as he sat on the wooden bench underneath a vastly huge Andorian willow, he faced the prospect of his next posting aboard the Pretoria. He examined his datapad for any relevant information he could find that would help him adjust to his next assignment.  
  
After finishing his early morning breakfast, Te'el stood up and took one last deep breath of fresh air. He looked up at the simulated sky and smirked at the artificial sun, and then proceeded to make his way out of the arboretum. He made his way down the winding corridors of the executive suites section, passing by the schoolroom, when his comm. Badge beeped;  
  
=/=Lieutenant Anwar, we have the Pretoria on sensors, and shuttle bay 2 reports that they are ready to proceed with the transfer. You have permission to disembark and proceed with your orders; congratulations & good luck lieutenant. =/=  
  
=/=Aye sir, reporting to shuttle bay 2. =/=  
  
He proceeded to his destination, with an air of dutiful confidence. He knew that the Pretoria would offer new situations for him that he has not been accustomed to dealing with in the past. Things would be different; more thoughts would run through his mind and he would have to open himself to his fellow betazoid brethren aboard the Pretoria. This last thought scared him more than the fact that with him he carried a top-secret relay to Captain Stryker, sent directly by courier from Starfleet Command.  
  
He stared at the encrypted notepad with a perplexed look, thinking too bad I can't read your mind, then looked ahead at the shuttle bay doors; pausing for a second to regain his composure.  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Nov 18 2003, 06:32 PM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
Captain Rakurai Stryker - Holodeck 21  
  
He went with a 15 minute swim in the simulated warm water near his hometown, he got out and started a work out program of weight and power training.  
  
When he was done 40 minutes later, he got dressed in uniform. A moment after he exited the holodeck he saw Admiral Williams. It appeared like she was looking for him. "I understand the Avenger is approaching." she said.  
  
"Yes sir. I am heading to the shuttlebay now."  
  
They walked together towards the turbolift. "I heard you are a notorious insomniac." she said.  
  
"These days I am." he replied.  
  
"Any reason why you are still up at 0100 hours ?"  
  
"Several reasons sir. Falkar for one. My chief medical officer, number two. And my wife's dear friend, Sammy is not well."  
  
A pause. "And ... ? " she asked.  
  
He did not want to admit it, but it was unavoidable. "Sir. I am wondering why you put me in command of the taskforce. Last I heard, half of Starfleet Command would like to see me vented out an airlock."  
  
"That is true, especially after what happened during the Polaris incident. However unlike the others, I agree with your decision not to use auto-destruct."  
  
Fury flashed in his eyes and Stryker felt an urge to order the entire taskforce to fire on Warlord Falkar's ship. Or better yet, rip his head off with his bare hands.  
  
She sighed, "I gave command to you Captain, because I have been behind a desk too long."  
  
"There is not true." Stryker argued.  
  
"It is." Admiral Rain Williams said. "But I also have taken an interest in you. My sister would not have taken you under her wing if she did not see potenial in you."  
  
DesiTaka  
  
Posted: Nov 18 2003, 07:57 PM  
  
Lieutenant  
  
Posts: 178  
  
Member No.: 945  
  
Lt. Te'el Anwar- aboard Avenger shuttle bay  
  
As he entered the shuttle bay with his priority courier in hand, and a maintenance kit tucked under his arm, he could sense the contempt the crewmen felt; and for a moment he was startled, expecting a warmer welcome upon his indefinite departure.  
  
"Remember lieutenant, these fighters are on loan, so we want them back in one piece when we rendezvous in a couple of months" the lieutenant said with a smirk on his face, standing at ease.  
  
The lieutenant stared at the young crewman for a moment, all the while attempting to penetrate his mind;  
  
You're hiding something, what is it… oh….  
  
He realized that the crewman's initial feeling of disregard had stemmed from a rumor he had heard in the mess hall about the transfer and priority orders he had been given to relay to the captain of the Pretoria. He smirked at the young man, giving the crewman a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Are the old ladies equipped with the neural interface…", he remembered that he hadn't gotten the chief medical officers maintenance file on his neural interface. "Lieutenant Anwar to Sickbay, please have my medical files transferred to the Pretoria's Chief Medical officer"  
  
"Advised Lieutenant, good luck on your new assignment; sickbay out" Te'el could feel the despair in the nurses voice, even though was 5 decks down.  
  
He couldn't understand what all the rumors were about; which normally did not bother him. He never cared for the company or gossip of his fellow officers, but today, he couldn't help but feel that everyone either felt sorry or concerned for him. Of course he couldn't help but have an awareness of the various empathic emotions that his crewmen poured out. To him, it was more rather a flood; being the only telepath on board a 2,350,000 ton of duranium-tritanium alloy. Normally a Betazed telepath would be able to block out passive thoughts; the way a humanoid remembers to breathe; it is inherent in their race.  
  
However, the technology implanted in his head, which is the latest issue of Starfleet piloting ingenuity has a unique effect on telepaths. Normally, a user would have an average response acuity of %82, fluctuating as much as %15 either way depending on the stresses on the piloting officer. Telepaths however, have an increased response acuity averaging between %87-%98, depending on the degree of the telepaths ability. This increased ability also has the detrimental effect of turning a two-million ton hollow metallic alloy into a telepathic parabolic antenna for Betazoids.  
  
This coupled with the disciplines learned on his home world, always worked as a reminder for Te'el, to refrain from prying too deep into the minds of others. He hoped however now, that he would be amongst other telepaths; some change would come to his life as he has known it in Starfleet. Not since his cadet cruise, has he been posted with others like him.  
  
He took one last look at the junior crewmen, who were heading into the shielded operations compartment. The lieutenant entered the shuttle and put down his maintenance kit, along with his personal effects.  
  
Goodbye Avenger; may you farewell in your journeys.  
  
He sat down in his chair, placing the courier he was ordered to deliver to the captain of the Pretoria; on his lap, securing it between his thigh and the edge of the seat. He activated a series of consoles, which began to light up and present various schematics of the ships weapons load-out, engineering diagrams and sensor read-outs. The comm. console beeped, with instructions advising the squadron to initiate impulse engines at 1/10th impulse. Te'el sat back in his chair, and closed his eyes.  
  
"This is squadron commander; USS Alcestis, Clytemnestra, Pasiphae, ready to proceed with transfer"  
  
The shuttle bay doors began to open, and the decompression claxons were sounded; all three of the lieutenants' 'old ladies' proceeded to rise off the ground, all through his mental command. He slowly exited the shuttle bay first in his lead ship, followed by the Clytemnestra and the Pasiphae.  
  
"This is peregrine squadron 01, reporting clear of shutte bay; Pretoria do you read me?" he said, eyes closed and in a tranquil state. His squadron was by now at the meridian point between the two majestic starships, and he could feel the presence of the Pretoria's shuttle convoy approaching, on their way to their new homes aboard the Avenger.  
  
"We copy Peregrine squadron 01, we've cleared room for you in shuttle bay 3; stand-by for re-designation" answered lieutenant shrint. Te'el could sense that the voice on the other end of the comm. was that of a telepath, possibly a Vulcan. He was amused at the prospect of this and blushed at the thought of feeling this way and having the ships conn. Officer possibly be aware of it. The thought of such a happening hadn't occurred to him in the last 6 years.  
  
All right ladies, time to roost in our new nest  
  
He opened his eyes as the computer alerted him of the squadrons docking vector, and gazed at the massive ship before his eyes. He had never seen an eclipse class starship before, and was taken aback the shear immensity of the massive behemoth. As the squadron approached the docking section of the Pretoria, Te'el glanced something out of the ordinary underneath the aft torpedo tubes. He could clearly read two brass plaques reading, "do not taunt" He laughed at the remark, which caused the Clytemnestra and the Pasiphae to slightly overshoot their docking bearing, causing the lieutenant to re-adjust the course heading for both ships.  
  
I hope no one noticed that…  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Nov 18 2003, 10:21 PM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
' Good times '  
  
Commander Alice Brangwin - Dot's Diner  
  
The live orchestra was warmed up as they started to play again. Progressions started in the medium ranges of strings. After twenty seconds, the music started rising, led by African flute, broadening eventually with chorus and full orchestra.  
  
Alice was enjoying the evening. No damn counselors trying to make her confess her feelings and talk about the dear friends she lost. Just a great evening with great music. She was sad though that Sammy and Kiya didn't show up. But she still enjoyed the night.  
  
She walked over to where Lt.Cmdr. Drake and Ensign Liz Archer was standing and tried to pick up the conversation.  
  
[OOC Comment]  
  
The music played here is similiar to the 'Circle of Life' song, The Lion King  
  
DesiTaka  
  
Posted: Nov 18 2003, 10:59 PM  
  
Lieutenant  
  
Posts: 178  
  
Member No.: 945  
  
Unexpected Visitor  
  
Lieutenant Te'el Anwar; aboard USS Pretoria- shuttle bay 2  
  
The Alcestis lead the other flanking fighters into the shuttle bay, where ample room had been cleared for the old ladies. Lt. Anwar was stunned at the shear size of the shuttle bay, and could sense many different presences aboard the ship; many which he wasn't familiar with. As he got up from his seat and opened the bay doors, various engineering crews began inspecting the ship, examining the weapons load out and other components of the peregrine fighters.  
  
Te'el remembered to grab the courier padd from the chair, and scooped up his personal effects and maintenance kit. As he headed below to await debriefing, he sensed the presence of the admiral.  
  
I didn't realize this was going straight to the brass..  
  
As he walked towards the admiral, the doors to the shuttle bay opened; both the admiral and Te'el turned to see who was coming through.  
  
"Greetings captain, you're just in time to meet the newest adition to your crew; Lieutenant Te'el Anwar", said the admiral.  
  
Te'el stood to attention and saluted both the admiral and captain; all the while wondering why he had not sensed his presence amidst all the others he had accounted for.  
  
He had never met an Edenian before.  
  
Linus  
  
Posted: Nov 19 2003, 04:56 AM  
  
Lieutenant  
  
Posts: 180  
  
Member No.: 492  
  
Calm Before the Storm  
  
Falkar watched as his staff worked around him, attempting to incoporate technology into his new flagship. He wanted everything to be up and running before the confrontation. He decided to check on progress. He called to a senior engineer, a young female by the name of Gobir.  
  
Gobir stepped forward and bowed "Warlord, how may I service you?"  
  
"How is the asimmi...Falkar paused, that word had been on his mind to much recently... incorporation of the technology proceeding? Have you concluding whether the bomb threat is genuine?"  
  
Gobir looked up at Falkar "My readings suggest it is for real but I am working on a way to bypass it. As for the technology, I promise it will be ready within the hour."  
  
Falkar nodded, then dsimissed her. He then turned to face the viewscreen and glanced at the Starfleet taskforce, specifically the Pretoria.  
  
Oh, for a way to see inside your head Captain Falkar mused No doubt you are plotting some way of exacting revenge upon me. Well, one of us will indeed not survive this day and I doubt you are truly prepared as I for what lies ahead  
  
Falkar grinned and felt satisfied for the first time in a long while. This day will surely make my name famous...or indeed infamous.  
  
DominicDrake  
  
Posted: Nov 19 2003, 08:07 PM  
  
Posts: 17  
  
Member No.: 794  
  
Party  
  
"You have to understand that you have to clear your mind when you fly a ship as well as fighting in combat.", explained Drake. "Alice! Good to see you! How is everything?" Alice noded and asked, "Were you two talking about combat?"  
  
"Yes we were. I was telling Liz that you can't have random thoughts stray in your head when you fight. One slip because of an abstract thought, can lead to death."  
  
"Really?" she asked, amazed.  
  
"Do you disagree?"  
  
"Not at all. I find your idealology interesting for a betazoid."  
  
"I had to fight for my life as well as my people in the mirror universe. I had to adapt and learn to fight with both mind and body. It sucks when you try to fight another of your kind."  
  
Drake looked down on that comment. "If you ladies will excuse me. I have some things to do." Drake left the party and decided to try to find the captain. He couldn't keep the images out of his head. He couldn't focus on anything else, even the party. The brief flashes of his past brought back war. Drake did not want war, but he was prepared for it.  
  
"Computer, locate Capt. Stryker."  
  
"The captain is in the shuttlebay." It would be easier if I coudl read his mind and locate him that way. Stupid anatomies!  
  
So Drake went to the shuttle bay to try to find the captain and tell him of the disturbing images that he saw in Falkar's mind.  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Nov 20 2003, 11:37 AM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
Captain Rakurai Stryker - Shuttlebay  
  
He entered the shuttle bay. Admiral Williams said, "Please excuse me." to him, as she turned to her left to say 'hi' to a familiar face who was an Engineer on the Pretoria.  
  
Stryker looked keenly upon his new officer, wondering curiously why he was being stared at. "At ease lieutenant, welcome aboard the Pretoria" he said. He read the confused expression on the Betazoid's face was no doubt a result of not being able to sense his presence and his thoughts.  
  
"Thank you Captain, I have priority encoded orders from Starfleet Command for your eyes Sir," said the lieutenant, he realized he should have asked permission to come aboard but was taken aback by Stryker's imposing presence.  
  
"You can report to sickbay to have a full check-up, an ensign will be with you to give you a tour of the ship and assign your quarters."  
  
Lieutenant Te'el Anwar handed him a PADD. But did not move. "Dismissed." Stryker said after reading the PADD's instuctions.  
  
He left. Stryker and Admiral Williams walked around the Peregrines, inspecting them up-close. He unlocked the PADD by pressing Accept, "Decode orders. Authorization Rakurai, one seven three eight, Alpha."  
  
"Security Clearance Level 9. Accepted."  
  
"Peregrine Falcon, Upgraded to your most of your specifications. This isn't the Edenian Federation of Worlds, Captain, you'd get have to do with our stone age technologies until then." the playful voice of Mitra Kavian played from the PADD.  
  
"In anyways. These ships has been coverted, the warp core removed and replaced by two pairs of densified Derellide power generators. Equipped with a Photon Eraser with a maximum Yield of 8.9 isotons, and backed up by conventional phaser arrays and micro-quantum torpedoes. Hence we have here, a pocket-sized version of the Defiant.  
  
"Image enhancement was successfully installed, however the RI (Rapid Input) of the Neural Interface is somewhat addicative. We are not sure why, but we are studying the problem. Have your CMO keep a close eye on the pilots. And make sure no unauthorized personnel ever try to pilot them. Mitra out.  
  
Mogh  
  
Posted: Nov 22 2003, 10:40 PM  
  
First Level Warrior  
  
Posts: 25  
  
Member No.: 1002  
  
Arrival -- Lieutenant Junior Grade Mogh  
  
This is different., he mused as he looked out the small porthole in the shuttlepod.  
  
Tapping a series of buttons on his conn in the shuttle, he spoke clearly in his deep, rugged voice, "Lieutenant Junior Grade Mogh reporting in. Request position to board."  
  
"Affirmative, Lieutenant. Come on in."  
  
Mogh swerved the shuttlecraft around to the starboard docking bay, pausing slightly to allow the airlocked bay doors to open and smoothly setting her down inside. Straightening his uniform slightly, he massaged his ridges in his irritating habit. Standing, he walked through the automatic sliding doors of the pod and hopped onto the bay floor. Looking around, he took in the general appearance of the room in a single glance.  
  
=/=Lt. Mogh to Bridge. Can you direct me to the Chief Tactical Officer?=/=  
  
=/=I'll have him come on down to you,=/= came the voice.  
  
A couple of minutes later, the Chief Tactical Officer entered the bay and Mogh saluted sharply and stood in wait. The officer, obviously a Betazoid, took on a furtive look as Mogh felt his mind being gently probed.  
  
"Not bad. Come with me, I'll take you to your quarters. You start on Beta shift, 1800 hours tonight."  
  
Mogh grinned momentarily and saluted again. "Yes, sir!"  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Nov 25 2003, 02:53 PM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
' Aftermath of Party '  
  
Alice Brangwin - Dot's Diner  
  
The hour was getting late, nearly 0200 hours. Sipping on a glass of mango juice, Alice noticed the feral woman otherwise known as Rachel Skarsten, exiting the Diner. And Elizabeth Archer among others avoiding her.  
  
She got up and went to Archer, "Have you found your space legs yet Ensign ?"  
  
Captain Mariah  
  
Posted: Nov 26 2003, 06:59 AM  
  
Ensign  
  
Posts: 30  
  
Member No.: 393  
  
' Aftermath of Party '  
  
Ensign Liz Archer - Dots Dinner  
  
Just moments ago I had a few words with Drake. He had a very interesting discussion about how important it is to not be distracted under a flight. I left the group and went to the bar to a few minutes for myself and ordering a drink of orange juice. While I was waiting to order I took the opportunity to write on my padd.  
  
When I heard a someone approaching I looked up and saw a young woman. I recognized her as as Commander Alice Brangwin.  
  
"Have you found your space legs yet Ensign ?" she said.  
  
I couldn't help smiling at the comment. "I truly hope so. "  
  
Alice sits down at my left side. I try to discreet hide a padd under the table.  
  
I continue : " But I have to be honest. I have been to busy with work that I haven't really noticed that I work on a starship. "  
  
To late she noticed what I have tried to hide.  
  
" Whats that? " she said.  
  
I realised that it was to late to act like noting and gave her the pad.  
  
oh, nothing really, just some writing. "  
  
She took the pad in her hand and was now reading it with interest. After a few minutes she said:  
  
" This is the beginning of a novel. Are you a writer? "  
  
Little embarrassed. " Not really, It's just something I do for fun at my spare time. Most people go to the holodeck, I like to write. "  
  
In the mean time a waiter had arrived. I gave my orders and got my drink. Alice and I decide to move ahead to other crewman. On the way down I hid the padd in my jacket. With the padd safely in my jacket I had a feeling that it would be a long time before I would have the time to write.  
  
:wave:  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Nov 26 2003, 03:15 PM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
' The stage is set '  
  
Captain Rakurai Stryker - Corridor outside of Sickbay  
  
His combadge went off. =/= "Bridge to Captain Stryker." =/=  
  
"Go ahead." he said.  
  
=/= "We are approaching SR 388 sir. And a 'welcoming' party is waiting for us, orbiting the tenth planet." =/=  
  
"Put me on ship wide." he told the Bridge officer.  
  
Alice Brangwin - Dot's Diner  
  
Alice and Liz walked to a table in the corner where another woman was sitting.  
  
Rose was a Betazoid, barely 5'9", her black hair cut into a whimsy pixie. She had blue eyes, and very pale skin. "You're looking pretty round there, Rose." Alice said as she put her hand on Rose's bulging stomach. Rose sighed, "I want this thing out of me now. I get cravings for the nastiest stuff. For some ungodly reason, I crave peanut butter and jelly with hot sauce."  
  
Alice laughed, "That's a new one."  
  
She went to help Rose up, seeing that she was straining by herself when the intercomm went off. Stryker voice's come on, "Attention all decks, Yellow alert. Civilians to general quarters."  
  
"Showtime." Alice whispered. She followed Liz to the Diner's door, headed to the bridge.  
  
The Eclipse class battlecruiser, Pretoria led Taskforce 2, which was also acompanied by the Romulan Valdore class cruiser, Huntress and Warlord Falkar's six heavycruisers, approached SR 388.  
  
Mogh  
  
Posted: Nov 27 2003, 06:46 PM  
  
First Level Warrior  
  
Posts: 25  
  
Member No.: 1002  
  
'Approach'  
  
Lieutenant Junior Grade Mogh - His quarters  
  
Mogh was startled out of an uneasy nap by the shipwide comm.  
  
=/=Alpha shift, report to the bridge in preparation for our arrival at SR 388.=/=  
  
Rubbing his eyes wearily, Mogh pulled on his uniform and straightened the collar.  
  
Trudging over to his sonic shower, he turned it on full cold, stuck his face into it and then pulled his head back. Turning it off, he grabbed a towel to dry his face and hair. Cracking his knuckles and rolling his head on his neck, he prepared himself for the upcoming battle. He walks out of his quarters, jogs down the corridor to the turbolift, and waits. About thirty seconds later, he gets impatient and dashes to the nearby Jeffries' Tube.  
  
Throwing the slide open, he jumps and grabs the rungs of the ladder. Climbing down quickly, he makes it to the bridge level and kicks open the hatch, jumping through again. Jogging quickly down the corridor he finally reaches the bridge, breathing slightly faster than normal from his minor exertion. Walking to the captain, he asks for his position.  
  
"Take the helm, Lieutenant," Captain Stryker tells him.  
  
"Yes, sir," Mogh responds immediately. He takes the steps to the helm and sits in the forward chair, placing his hands on the panels, ready to act as Stryker commanded.  
  
"Bring up the sector on the viewscreen."  
  
Mogh tapped a couple of buttons and the image of SR 388 appeared. Mogh took in breath apprehensively.  
  
"Tell the Huntress that the Pretoria advises them to be ready to charge weapons and raise shield at any moment. Advise Falkan's lead ship the same, and have him relay the suggestion to the other five warships," Stryker said to the OPS officer. Some beeps, and the officer confirms the messages were sent.  
  
Stryker sighed as though clearing some built-up tension out of his system.  
  
"And now... we wait."  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
' Battle stations '  
  
Captain Rakurai Stryker - Bridge  
  
Admiral Rain Williams sat in the spare seat to Stryker's right. Commander Khetrha sat in her seat.  
  
=/= "Huntress to Pretoria. Falkar and I are ready to go." the Romulan Commander paused. "I can't believe I just said that !" =/=  
  
The tactical console beeped, the tension on the bridge was unbearable.  
  
=/= "The line of defense is in position." Captain Graydon Creed of the USS Banshee said, "Waiting for your instructions."  
  
"Sir, Another probe has just appeared on sensors." Drake reported from tactical.  
  
=/= "I don't like this." Creed muttered.  
  
"How is everyone holding up ?" Stryker asked.  
  
=/= "Well, they're getting nervous." Captain Creed reported. "It's too quiet."  
  
"Tell them not to fire at anything. They'll have plenty to shoot at when the attack force comes." Stryker told Creed.  
  
Stryker communicated with all the 'friendly' ships, =/= "Everybody. Keep in formation."  
  
CONTACT PM WWW ICQ  
  
Report This Post  
  
Mogh  
  
Posted: Nov 30 2003, 03:09 PM  
  
First Level Warrior  
  
Posts: 25  
  
Member No.: 1002  
  
' Something on the Sensors '  
  
Lieutenant Junior Grade Mogh  
  
The tension was getting unbearable for the crews of the Pretoria's task force, including the Romulan vessel Huntress and Falkar's six warships. After arrival at SR 388, they had expected to see a force awaiting them. But they had been the first ones there. No fleet awaited them. This set the crew on edge, fearing a sneak attack.  
  
Mogh was at his station at the helm, beads of sweat showing on his ridged forehead. His knuckles were turning white as he gripped the side of his seat.  
  
"Rrrrrgah! Qovpatlh! DIvI'may'Duj doghwI'!" Mogh nearly screamed. He slammed his fists onto the panel in front of him.  
  
"What did he say, Lieutenant?" Captain Rakurai Stryker asked Lieutenant Te'el Anwar at the operations station.  
  
"As closely as I can make out, sir, he swore and says 'This federation battle cruiser is crazy!'" Anwar reported.  
  
"toH tlhIngan Hol DajatlhlaH 'e' DaneH'a'?" Mogh demanded.  
  
"Sir I have absolutely no idea what he just said. He seems to be babbling incoherently. Hang on..." Anwar's face took on an expression of deep concentration as he looked into Mogh's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but if we don't get him sedated and to sickbay, we're going to have an insane Klingon with a really big gun on our hands."  
  
=/=Huntress to Pretoria. What's going on over there? My sensors are reading a berserk Klingon. You haven't got a Klingon on board, have you?=/=  
  
=/=Actually, Captain, that's precisely what we have on board. Meet Mogh, our Klingon helm officer.=/=  
  
"grrrrr! romuluSgnan! DenIb Qatlh!" Mogh screamed at the top of his lungs. His eyes fell upon the Admiral, sitting demurely in the chair to Stryker's right. Letting out a massive bellow, he hurled himself at her. She quickly moved out of the way.  
  
=/=Stryker to security!=/=  
  
=/=Ensign Rachel Skarsten here.=/=  
  
=/=Get two teams up here, NOW. We got a berzerk Klingon.=/=  
  
Mogh began to scream in Klingon again, until finally the security team arrived and subdued him.  
  
"Take him to sickbay. Get the doctor to sedate him, I don't want him screwing up this battle." Stryker ordered the team.  
  
"Yes, sir." came the reply.  
  
"Drake. Find us another helm officer."  
  
"Yes, sir." Drake tapped his comm badge and called for a replacement. When Ensign Archer walked in, she took the conn and looked expectantly at Stryker.  
  
"Sir!" shouted Te'el Anwar. "I've got several ships inbound!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
CONTACT PM EMAIL  
  
Report This Post  
  
Linus  
  
Posted: Nov 30 2003, 03:55 PM  
  
Lieutenant  
  
Posts: 180  
  
Member No.: 492  
  
Strategem  
  
Falkar was pleased. His staff has brought the fleet up to the new specifications in the space of a few hours. The ablative armor was now operational, and various techs designed to combat Venda were in place.  
  
"Hail our forces. I have the battle instructions ready"  
  
Noryaf complied, opening a secure line to the loyal ships.  
  
"Battle Group Aftershock, this is Warlord Falkar. Our primary objective is to repel this invasion force that lies ahead. However, should the opportunity arise, we are to capture one of their ships and salvage the weapons array. As you may be aware, Venda ships have a weapon that can cripple Federation ships. Should we be able to aquire one, we will test it. Therfore, the Starfleet vessels are to be protected at all costs. Engage any vessel that attacks Pretoria. Falkar out."  
  
The stage is set. Now it's time to dance...  
  
CONTACT PM EMAIL  
  
Report This Post  
  
DesiTaka  
  
Posted: Nov 30 2003, 08:02 PM  
  
Lieutenant  
  
Posts: 178  
  
Member No.: 945  
  
' Something on the Sensors '  
  
Lieutenant Te'el Anwar; Bridge USS Pretoria  
  
The air was thick; not a dank humidity that one would expect in the trenches.. the trenches; Te'el remembered what that was like during the Cardassian/Dominion campaign. No, this was a different feeling in the air; a thickness caused by the tensions and apprehensions of everyone on the bridge.  
  
Te'el was not phased by the removal of the young klingon officer, however he could sense that many of the younger officers on the bridge were only agitated by Lieutenant Mogh's outburst. He could surmise that both the captain and admiral were in deep thought; unweary of the crew's morale.  
  
Instead they were all fixated on Te'el's last words;  
  
I've got several ships inbound....  
  
All that could be heard were the beeps and clicks of the various consoles on the bridge; all that coud be felt was the anticipation, fear and excitement in everyone's hearts; this crew was ready for this, whatever this was  
  
"Recommend we deploy the Peregrines Sir; they can act as a recon buffer between us and whoever is out there", he said as he turned around to speak to the captain. He quickly turned back around to face his console, realizing the captain was aware of him yet not paying attention to him.  
  
All he could do was wait these precious next seconds.  
  
CONTACT PM EMAIL  
  
Report This Post  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Dec 1 2003, 01:37 PM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
' Pretoria Strikes! '  
  
Captain Rakurai Stryker - Bridge  
  
Liz Archer took the helm, while Ensign Sayaka Koyama sat down at the reserve helm console which was located to the left side of the Bridge.  
  
Admiral Williams was most certainly in a very pissed off mood. The Valyrie. He has seen this face only once before. Now it was just as scary as it was, 12 years ago.  
  
Stryker remained standing. On the viewscreen, the binary stars of SR 388 stood out in stark, graphic relief from the surrounding stars. And it grew noticeably larger with each passing second.  
  
Stryker concentrated on the feel of his ship as it decelerated, a sense born of long years of intimacy. "I've got several ships inbound...." Lieutenant Te'el Anwar reported.  
  
His adrenaline was on overload instantly as the floor shook gently under a opening salvo of enemy weaponry. His voice tone turns venomous, =/= "Pretoria to Ladysmith. Fall back. Everyone else, this is it. Fire at will ! "  
  
7 Quantum torpedoes left the Pretoria's launchers as a volley of phasers lashed out at the enemy fleet. The combined firepower of 5 Battlecruisers, 2 Intrepid class scouts and Falkar's 4 battlecruisers and 4 scouts quickly vapourized nine Venda ships in the first fiveteen seconds of battle. But this important battle has just began.  
  
CONTACT PM WWW ICQ  
  
Report This Post  
  
DesiTaka  
  
Posted: Dec 1 2003, 07:57 PM  
  
Lieutenant  
  
Posts: 178  
  
Member No.: 945  
  
Engagement at SR 388  
  
As the Alliance taskforce comprised of Federation, Romulan, Cardassiand and Falkar's ships, lay down its alpha strike, several Venda ships were obliterated; leaving hulks of the hull hurdling away from the sites of their destruction.  
  
"Captain, 9 venda ships have been destroyed or disabled", Lieutenant Anwar said, as he assessed the data from his console.  
  
"I need details lieutenant, details!", the admiral replied; the lieutenant could sense the consternation in her voice.  
  
"Two Venda frigates and three light cruisers were destroyed, the remaining hulls are comprised of Privateers; either destroyed or disabled", said the lieutenant, all the while thinking this initial strike was too easy; this belief being reinforced by the admirals likewise thinking.  
  
"Sir, the Hathaway is falling back, its port nacelle has been destroyed, and I detect several of her decks to be sealed off with structural integrity fields- Sir, she's being pursued by Venda fighters and heavy cruisers" said Ensign Koyama.  
  
In those very seconds, everyone realized that the initial attack of privateers and light cruisers was meant to distract from the rear assault that was about to ensue.  
  
"Sir, Captain Creed is requesting to take his ship along with the Tarosian Scout contingent to flank the Hathaway", said the Ensign.  
  
"Give Creed the go-ahead, tell him to flank the Port Elizabeth", the Captain barked; cooly yet with steadfast zealousness. Te'el noticed the confidence in the Captain's voice.  
  
"Aye sir" Lieutenant Anwar responded.  
  
"Captain, I have the Banshee on priority transmission; its about the Hathaway sir", said Ensign Koyama; Lieutenant Anwar could sense a rise in distress in the young ensign's voice.  
  
Viewscreen  
  
QUOTE  
  
Captain Creed appears before the viewscreen, with red alert alarms and sirens blaring. The rear of his bridge has been torn off, and sealed with an emergency shield bulkhead. The Captain was bleeding from his forehead, and the transmission is erratic.  
  
"Stryker, pu-- -ack. T--ee Tal-s--n dis--led. De--roy Hath-wa-. ---rded by Ve-d-. Repe--, Bo--ed by -en-a. " said Captain Creed, all the while with explosions in the background.  
  
The transmission ends.  
  
The viewscreen displays the Banshee heading towards the rear of the taskforce, escorted by the Tarosian ship. The Hathaway trails several hundred kilometers behind, leaving a warp plasma trail, firing torpedos and phasers at the Federation and Tarosian ships.  
  
Creed's ship takes a critical hit to its starboard nacelle strut and the nacelle breaks off the ship, causing the Banshee to derelict. The Venda ship, in a last act of deffiance, rams itself into the Hathaway, causing both ships to slow down and drop out of impulse.  
  
CONTACT PM EMAIL  
  
Report This Post  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Dec 1 2003, 08:22 PM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
' Decisive Battle '  
  
Captain Rakurai Stryker - Bridge  
  
The Federation taskforce found itself outnumbered and outgunned. In the eleven minutes since the battle started, the Venda gained the upperhand.  
  
Taskforce 1, 3 and 4 joined the fight just as another 29 Venda ships appeared on sensors. In the meanwhile, Pretoria dropped its shield to beam security personnel onto the Banshee, but it received severe damage in the process. 25 ships versus 41 Venda vessels.  
  
"Sir, 38 Breen ships decloaking, directly astern!" Drake reported from tactical.  
  
"You got to be joking." Stryker muttered outloud.  
  
On the viewscreen, the Breen opened fire on the Venda.  
  
Over the next seven minutes, the Alliance Taskforce and the Breen started defeating the Venda. But by now, almost every ship has taken moderate or severe damage.  
  
The Pretoria was hit in the crossfire. "Sir, we just lost short range sensors" Lieutenant Te'el Anwar reported.  
  
"Captain, we should launch the fighters." Commander Khetrha suggested.  
  
"Do it." he told her.  
  
Pretoria's shuttlebay  
  
The four pilots stood around eating doughnuts when the alarm went off. They rushed to their ships. "Let's go, let's go!"  
  
"Good luck!" someone said. Ten seconds later, the 3 Peregrines rose above the hangar floor.  
  
The Audacity disabled the cruiser firing at Pretoria. By now, the second closest Venda cruiser was 29 kilometers off the Pretoria's starboard row. As soon as 4 Peregrines were clear of the shuttlebay, the pilot of Landale III, Iratxe Eskurza began the roll call. "Report!"  
  
Alcestis: "Sindel Mi ready and charged."  
  
Clytemnestra: "Caroline Duffy born fighting."  
  
Pasiphae: "Jaadieu willing and able."  
  
"Break and attack!" the flight leader shouted.  
  
Her fighter panned upward toward the bottom of the closest vessel's central core pylon, charging and letting loose her photon eraser and phasers. The vessel fired many shots, all of them missing the small attack fighters as they split away.  
  
Mi's fighter flew very closely to the shield grid of the Venda cruiser. While doing so, she armed her weapons and fired a powerful round, devastating the hull to a point of severe, dark scarring damage. Duffy's fighter fired away, making every shot count.  
  
Jaadieu's intimidatingly fast fighter swung around, not in cowardice, but to escort the Pretoria while she herself made some passing assaults. The Venda ship was now black; scarred away from it's mysterious red hue. It started rolling on it's positional axis, probably from loss of navigational control. Drake monitored communications, "The ship is sending a distress call."  
  
"Destroy it!" Stryker told his tactical officer.  
  
CONTACT PM WWW ICQ  
  
Report This Post  
  
Captain Mariah  
  
Posted: Dec 3 2003, 07:48 AM  
  
Ensign  
  
Posts: 30  
  
Member No.: 393  
  
Ensign Archer - Bridge.  
  
After taking the controls. I made sure that the ship was flying in a safe distance. To my disappointment we were hit in the crossfire. Suddently my sensors indicated that a ship enter the fire area.  
  
"Captain, 1 ship just entered the area. " said in a loud voice.  
  
The ship was targeting the warp-coil. I did my best to not flying in straight line and to avoid being hit. In the same time I called out., "Captain, the ship in aiming at our warp coil."  
  
The ship shocked at the hit. But the coil was intact. But It was close enough. On the way the ship was flying gave me an idea.  
  
"Captain, may I suggest the tactical code Alpha Delta 5? "  
  
The captain who was discussing with an senior officer nodded and said. "Proceed."  
  
I made the ship to a full stop, while Tactical aimed at the target.  
  
CONTACT PM EMAIL  
  
Report This Post  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Dec 3 2003, 09:26 AM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
Outside the Pretoria  
  
Jaadieu waved to Iratxe as she flew by, then pointed to something. Iratxe nodded. The Landale III turned in the direction Jaadieu pointed and followed a Venda ship. She fired at it, causing it to explode. Then something started firing on them. Her Peregrine fighter turned around 180 degrees. "I say! They've turned on us!" Iratxe said in amazement.  
  
Duffy's fighter was now the target of the new aggressors. "Treacherous dogs!" Sindel yelled. Duffy's ship exploded.  
  
Captain Rakurai Stryker - Bridge  
  
He was watching his helm officer at work, dodging and weaving the largest vessel in Starfleet history around inbound weapons fire. She's good!, he thought.  
  
The last Venda ship exploded. On the Pretoria's bridge, the crew started cheering. The decisive battle has been won.  
  
A few seconds later, the flight leader appeared on the viewscreen, "Mayday! Mayday! We're under attack! Repeat, the Tarosians are attacking us!"  
  
The viewscreen become staticky, as the Pretoria stook under a fresh assault of weapons. Stryker was highly agitated. "Iratxe! Iratxe, come in!"  
  
They waited. No reply. Admiral Williams took charge, by standing up. "Contact them. I want them to return to the ship, fly in single file formation. Tell them no matter what happens do not break rank."  
  
"But in single file they'll be sitting ducks!" Drake protested from his tactical station.  
  
Stryker looked surprised, "Do it. I think she has a plan."  
  
The three surviving fighters flew in single file formation, four Tarosian scouts flew off to either side, forming lines above the fighters. "Come on, sugah. I don't think we're welcome around here any more." Iratxe told them.  
  
"Well, you heard the Admiral. Single file. Proceed heading one one eight. Stay frosty." Iratxe ordered her people.  
  
Drake watched a diagram of the flight patterns. "Well, sir, you were right. They've split into two ranks. How did you know they were gonna do that sir ?"  
  
"Rule one - know more about your enemy than they know about themselves." Williams said, a cold logic in her voice, also some anger.  
  
"Here they come. Classic crossfire formation." Khetrha warned.  
  
Stryker suddenly understood what Williams she doing. =/= "Bridge to shuttlebay. Evacute the shuttlebay. Prepare for emergency touchdown." =/=  
  
=/= "Bridge to Sickbay. Send a medical team to the shuttlebay." =/=  
  
The Andorian pilot, Jaadieu was frightened, "They're targeting !"  
  
"Let's make this fast. Shields down!" Khetrha ordered Lt.Cmdr. Drake.  
  
"Fire !" Williams yelled. The Pretoria blasted phasers at the two rows of Tarosians scouts, blasting three of them apart and crippling the another one. Two Peregrine fighters entered the shuttlebay. Sindel's ship spun out of control and smashed into the Pretoria's hull.  
  
"Raise the shields. Now!" Stryker said loudly as the ship shook under Falkar's weaponry.  
  
"I am sorry, sir, the shields are no longer functioning!" Drake reported from tactical.  
  
Everyone looked alarmed.  
  
A second later, Falkar appeared on the viewscreen: "Thank you all for your valiant efforts in fighting the Venda. Unfortunately.... It was all for nothing."  
  
Falkar had a wide grin on his face: "I've defeated you yet again Captain."  
  
Stryker clenched his fist in defiance. "We are not defeated yet. We will fight you to the last even if I have to throw sticks and stones at you. Surrender ? I don't think so!"  
  
CONTACT PM WWW ICQ  
  
Report This Post  
  
Linus  
  
Posted: Dec 5 2003, 06:07 PM  
  
Lieutenant  
  
Posts: 180  
  
Member No.: 492  
  
Standoff  
  
Falkar shrugged off Stryker's comment "I doubt you have much to resist me with. Your shields are on the verge of collapse...and I have a little surprise for you."  
  
With that, Falkar cut the channel. He opened a communiue to the Engineering deck.  
  
"Gobir, have you hooked the Venda weapon up yet?"  
  
"Aye sir" came her determined assurance.  
  
"Then fire!"  
  
The disruptor fire ceased from Falkar's ship. The Pretoria continued a pattern of forward phasers. Then a pulsing green beam emitted from the Tarosian battle vessel and the attack stopped. "Report!" Falkar barked, as soon as his opponent ceased fire.  
  
Noryaf analysed the ships system "We're experencing a power dropoff in the environmental controls on decks 3 through 7 but no other problems. The Pretoria has lost shields, fire control and propulsion."  
  
"Excellent. Prepare a tractor beam then...  
  
Before he could finish, the ship shook. Falkar gripped both arms of his seat; this move, combind with his physical strength was the only thing that stopped him being thrown to the floor. Several staff were not so lucky, although they scramnled to their posts with as much speed as possible.  
  
"Sir, Tayva knows something is wrong. The Huntress is firing on us" Noryaf reported.  
  
"Deactivate the Venda pulse. Arm torpedoes and blow them halfway to hell"  
  
The Romulan ship stayed on course, unleashing salvo after salvo of disruptor fire on her quarry. Suddenly, the Tarosian ship came to life and executed a sharp turn, so that both her forward torpedo launchers were locked on them.  
  
Noryaf grinned then slammed his console. Eight torpedoes, based upon the same technology utilised by Starfleet quantum torpedoes flew to the target. The resulting impacts reduced the ship to little more than a hulk of misshapen metal.  
  
Falkar was impressed "Good shot. Now, resume our attack plan on Pretoria"  
  
Falkar saw his display screen change.. He was horrified to see that his target had a tractor lock on small object in space. He perfomed an analysis with the sensor station built into his chair. A plasma torpedo  
  
Suddenly, the torpedo was dragged into his path. His world shook. Lights dimmed and alarms blared.  
  
Over the alarms, Falkar heard Noryaf speak "Shields are at 17% sir. But the Pretoria isn't in great shape either."  
  
True, but simply trading blows with Stryker will not help us Falkar mused.  
  
Time to play my gambit  
  
"Auxilary power to shields and transporters. Prepare to initalise the backup plan."  
  
CONTACT PM EMAIL  
  
Report This Post  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Dec 5 2003, 06:29 PM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
' Fighting to the bitter end '  
  
Captain Rakurai Stryker - Bridge  
  
The main bridge was losing all power along with life support. They had about 2 minutes of breathable air remaining. Cadet Kira Tierney arrived via the jeffries tubes. She manually attempted to activate the fire suppression system.  
  
"You still with me sir ?" he asked Admiral Williams as he helped her sit up straight.  
  
She rubbed the back of her neck, trying to work off the pain. "I think so. Might have a few bones left unbroken." she said.  
  
Lt. Te'el Anwar rerouted the tactical station's functions to OPS. Stryker looked around the smoky chaos of his command center. Commander Khetrha and Ensign Sayaka Koyama was laying on the floor, the Mahri was not moving. Koyama was coming around, but she was having some trouble breathing, the back of her uniform was burnt.  
  
He tapped his combadge, "Bridge to any transporter room. Medical emergency on the bridge! Two casualties !"  
  
"Everyone else. Evacute to the Battle Bridge." Stryker commanded.  
  
CONTACT PM WWW ICQ  
  
Report This Post  
  
Mogh  
  
Posted: Dec 6 2003, 12:06 AM  
  
First Level Warrior  
  
Posts: 25  
  
Member No.: 1002  
  
Lieutenant Junior Grade Mogh  
  
The Pretoria was floating aimlessly in space, waiting for the fatal strike to occur upon the massively vulnerable ship. The bridge was tense, Khetrha and Koyama were down, the bridge was in shambles. Lieutenant JG. Mogh had been moved into an isolated sickbay chamber.  
  
Everyone else, evacuate to the battle bridge. commanded Captain Stryker. Drake tapped a few buttons on his control panels, transferring control of their stations to the Battle Bridge. Filing out quickly, they moved as a group to the turbolift.  
  
Battle Bridge. Lieutenant Te'el Anwar said once inside the lift.  
  
The battle crew waited impatiently, and they were jogging down the hall into the battle bridge almost as soon as the turbolift doors were open. Lieutenant Anwar moved to OPS, Drake to Tactical, Archer to Helm, Stryker to his Captain's Chair, Williams to his right, and a sorely unoccupied chair to his left. The officers all were ready to act as needed. Stryker to Engineering. How long? Stryker asked the engineering crew.  
  
Sir, I can get some weapons and 1/4 impulse up in a matter of minutes, but for now warp and shields are goners. Even if we had all the parts we needed, and the battle wasn't going to tear us apart from turbulence, it would still take me at least an hour and a half. came Lt. John Beckett's exhausted answer. Stryker's face fell visibly.  
  
Lieutenant, I want your teams to focus on getting absolutely everything that you can. Devote every single person you've got to getting our life support back online. Sickbay is running low on its backup supplies, and I'm getting sick of holding my breath. Stryker commanded, short of breath.  
  
Yes, sir.  
  
Sickbay  
  
Mogh groaned, gasping for breath. Opening his eyes, he saw curtains drawn around his bed. Still thinking entirely in Klingon, he was rocked by a minor explosion outside the ship. Nearly getting blasted into the next cubicle, Mogh's Klingon instincts automatically concluded they were under fire.  
  
qul Daq chaH daH! SR 388! Mogh cried out. Ripping back the curtains on his isolated cubicle, he saw the steel in front of him and berserkly battered through it with his fist. The door opened jerkily.  
  
Mogh sprinted out the door, slamming the wall of Sickbay and kicking at the automatic door when it didn't open in the first quarter second he approached. Dashing through it as it opened, he ran down the hall to the nearest panel he could find. Approving of the small viewer, he bent over it and thought to himself, Mogh 'av Pretoria!  
  
Outside the battle raged. Falkar's squardron disabled yet Federation ships who attempted to rescue Pretoria. A small Breen fighter was annihilated by a massive Falkar's flapship, and a chunk of debris disintegrated in Falkar's shields.  
  
Meanwhile, Mogh was rerouting tactical commands to his small panel outside sickbay. Trying random command codes, he finally got lucky and struck an adequate level. Sucking the tactical menu onto his little panel, he used the viewscreen to see what was going on outside. Slamming his fist down on the wall impatiently while the engineers got life support back online, he began to suffocate. He fell to his knees, clutching at his throat while he held his breath. Remembering the three rule, Three minutes without air, three days without water, and three weeks without food, he closed his eyes and calmed down. Just as he believed he was going to sink to the floor unconscious, a gasp of fresh air reached his lungs.  
  
Up on the battle bridge, there was much the same reaction. Several of the officers were doubled over, gasping. They weren't very doubled over when a stray Breen pulse beam grazed them.[/color]  
  
Mogh waited impatiently for several seconds until the engineers got weapons online. Locking out Lt. Cmdr. Drake, he took manual aim and started firing off potshots and nearby Venda. Mogh did not yet know that Falkar had turned on them. Tossing out a volley of quantum and photon torpedoes, a stray blasted Falkar's warship and the shields flickered and died. A return phaser notified him of the tables' turn. Blasting phasers at all the ships he could find, besides recognizably Federation composition, berserk tears formed in his eyes and he pulled out a small dagger and stabbed the floor with it, taking out his anger. Poor accuracy began to take over. He let out another volley of photon torpedoes. A venda small battleship was hit and its warp drive was caught in the explosion. The ship exploded in a blaze of fire. Mogh grew tired and his eyes drooped slightly. The weakness of his old scar! Mogh hardly managed to throw control back at the tactical station of the battle bridge before he collapsed to the floor.  
  
He dragged himself inch by inch across the corridor, towards sickbay. Two feet... a foot and a half... a foot... six inches... he reached the sickbay doors and, as the sliding doors opened, passed out cold on the floor as medical hands dragged him inside.  
  
The Pretoria is badly damaged, Falkar has turned on them. Not yet ready to stop fighting, the Pretoria attempted every trick in the book to get critical systems online, all the while blasting low power phasers. Audacity was stuck by Falkar's vessels, its port nacelle flew off like a tree trunk.  
  
All that the crew can do now is hope... shoot, dodge, and hope.  
  
CONTACT PM EMAIL  
  
Report This Post  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Dec 7 2003, 02:33 PM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
Demi - Sickbay  
  
She detected unauthorized access from one of her consoles and immediatly investaged. She caught Mogh red-handed, and the Klingon attempted to fight her off. Fooled by the appearance of a human woman of small frame, Mogh lost as Demi quickly procured a hypospray and injected it into his neck.  
  
Captain Rakurai Stryker - Battle bridge  
  
Admiral Williams, Lt.Cmdr Drake and Stryker ran out of ideas to fight off Falkar and his surviving ships. The rest of the Federation fleet was in no condition to help either. Reinforcements are enroute, but atleast an hour away.  
  
Just as Drake defeated Mogh's lockout, and weapons knocked offline again, Stryker suddenly disappeared in a haze of pink-orange lights. Telltale signs of a Tarosian transporter.  
  
CONTACT PM WWW ICQ  
  
Report This Post  
  
Linus  
  
Posted: Dec 8 2003, 04:44 AM  
  
Lieutenant  
  
Posts: 180  
  
Member No.: 492  
  
Stage for Duel  
  
Noryaf turned in his chair to face the Warlord  
  
"It's done sir. Stryker is in out transporter buffer. Shall I beam the feeble dog into space?"  
  
It would be so easy Falkar mused This could be over in seconds. But no, I must honor the code of my forefathers.  
  
"No. Drop us into low orbit of a habitable moon and deposit him on the surface. I'm going down there to settle this persoanlly. Set up a 3 frandoum dampening field to block comms, weapons and transporters."  
  
Noryaf stared at Falkar in disbelief "Sir?"  
  
Falkar bared his teeth and the young officer nodded to say he had understood.  
  
Falkar stood and clasped an ETU bracelet to his wrist. He then pulled the three disruptors from the holsters on his belt and laid them reverently on his command chair.  
  
"Key sensors into Stryker's lifesigns and my own. You will only lower the field when one of us lies dead. Understood?"  
  
Still fearful of Falkar's wrath, Noryaf did nothing save nod.  
  
Falkar stepped to the front of the bridge and keyed in a set of co-ordinates 1 frandoum away from Stryker.  
  
Noryaf's console hummed "We are in position. Stryker is on the surface. Good Luck sir"  
  
Falkar said nothing, he entered another key on his ETU bracelet then shimmered away in the transport beam.  
  
Seconds after his departure, a turboshaft door opened behind Noryaf. He turned and saw Janhag.  
  
Janhag eased into his chair "I'm taking comamnd. Report status."  
  
"We are in low orbit of a moon. Warlord Falkar is on the surface. He has challenged Stryker to Hesbeltat."  
  
Janhag's mind raced He surely is insane. I have had many thought about a coup before but now if I do not act, his foolishness may destroy our way of life.  
  
With care and stealth, Janhag keyed in a code on his chair console and began to plan...  
  
On the barren surface of the moon, Falkar tasted the barely palatable air. While non-toxic to him, it was not pleasant. He searched the landscape and saw his enemy, with his back to him. He could make out his voice attempting to signal his ship.  
  
"Strrrryyyyyyykerrrrrr" Falkar bellowed. Immediatley Stryker turned to him, bearing his teeth and extending his talons.  
  
Deadly poison-excreting talons. I must watch my step.  
  
"I challenge you to our ritual of Hesbeltat-a duel to the death. You cannot call your ship and your phaser will not function here. You're alone."  
  
Stryker grinned "To the death? So be it."  
  
The two opponents lunged for each other, each eager to score first blood.  
  
Note:  
  
Frandorum-Tarosian measuring unit-approximately 0.7km.  
  
CONTACT PM EMAIL  
  
Report This Post  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
Posted: Dec 8 2003, 09:16 AM  
  
Posts: 2029  
  
Member No.: 39  
  
' Mortal Combat '  
  
Captain Rakurai Stryker - Surface of unknown planet  
  
Stryker threw his phaser to his left and rushed at Falkar with a war cry, trying to stun him with a high kick. Falkar dodged but didn't attack.  
  
Stryker's fists clenched, and he pounced, kicking high. But the kick hadn't connected. As if it were orchestrated, Falkar crouched fluidly to avoid the first attack, then rolled to dodge his talons. Stryker leaped again, without a break in the flowing line of his arm. But Falkar was already on his feet.  
  
Falkar wrapped his arm Stryker's wrist, surprisely elastic. His right heel shot upwards. Stryker's head snapped back, then the rest of him followed. Stryker got up instantly and moved to a ready position. A cold ball rolled in his gut and went hard. He watched Falkar's eyes. Just attacking is not working here, he thought. The Edenian decided he needed to change tactics.  
  
Falkar prowled for a second, then attacked again, kicking at Stryker's chest. He sprang back and felt the breeze of its passing. Falkar following up with advancing kicks and punches. Stryker's sheer weight made it very difficult to move swiftly, but he stayed out of range. Falkar's eyes told of his annoyance. He wanted Stryker to engage him.  
  
He decided to make his move, the second, Falkar come too close.  
  
CONTACT PM WWW ICQ  
  
Report This Post  
  
Linus  
  
Posted: Dec 12 2003, 06:35 PM  
  
Lieutenant  
  
Posts: 180  
  
Member No.: 492  
  
To The Hilt  
  
After several minutes of intense conflict, the two combatants were locked in a deathly embrace. Falkar struck Stryker hard in the face. Then Stryker sunk his razor sharp talons into the tender flesh of his arm. His gray-tainted blood flowed from the gaping wound and he could feel the venom of Edenian males filling his veins.  
  
Falkar pulled himself away and struggled to come to his feet. The pain seared, but hs will to emerge victorious was much stronger than than his personal agony.  
  
He recahed into his cloak and pulled out a projectile weapon he aquired from a Akiritan colony three years ago. It wouldn't be affected by the dampening field.  
  
I must move fast. Even with my species' immune response, the poison will overcome me shortly.  
  
But Stryker was suffering from the last blow. He had time, if he could just see past the pain...  
  
Janhag had mapped out his plan and prepared to strike. Most likely, this action will cost my life. But that is preferable to the millions who would perish in a war with the Federation and her allies.  
  
He confirmed the comand he entered last. The lights went low and alarms blared. At his console, Noryaf began reading output.  
  
"Sir, I have no idea how, but life support is failing on the bridge."  
  
"Evacuate now. Restore power from enginnering." Janhag ordered.  
  
A diferent alarm sounded and the crew ran to turboshasfts and access doors.  
  
Noryaf halted "Sir, are you coming?"  
  
Janhag stood, pulled his disruptor from his belt and stunned Noryaf. He then fused the doors shut.  
  
Acessing Falkar's control panel, Janhag disabled the dampening fields, then locked on transporters...  
  
With his back to his opponent and while attamepting to arise, Falkar spoke.  
  
"Captain, I would be lying if i said today has not been enjoyable. You are a good warrior and i am proud to have fought with and against you. But I cannot forget your lack of honor in the Polaris incident. I swore an oath to those you killed. But you will not be forgtotten-songs will be sung of this day."  
  
He turned to Stryker and aimed. He applied slight pressure but before he could  
  
fire, he was caught in a transporter beam. Specifically, that of his own ship's.  
  
After re-emerging on the bridge he looked around. The room was empty. Doors and elevators shafts sealed. Janhag standing alone.  
  
"You did this?" He asked, barely containing the rage he felt.  
  
"Much more. I beamed Stryker home and disabled the power to the weapons and shields. You have a choice. Flee, or be captured, or possibly destroyed. You are supposed to be helping us to rebuild. A war with the Federation would destroy us."  
  
Falkar considered this "Perhaps. But your actions have destroyed you."  
  
He fired the pistol, which was still being aimed at the no longer present Stryker. Janhag was struck in the heart. He crumpled to the floor.  
  
Seconds later, a security team beamed in. Among them was Gobir.  
  
"Sir, we came as soon as we knew what Janhag did. Are you alright. What happ..."  
  
Her question was cut off by the impact of a photon torpedo. The ship shook to the core. Gobir scrambled a station.  
  
"Pretoria is firing on us. Hull breach on decks 6 through 11."  
  
The ship rocked again. Falkar was enraged but knew he was defeated.  
  
"Order all ships to withdraw. Maximum warp. I'm betting they won't follow."  
  
Gobir re-routed helm control to her station and engaged the engines to full.  
  
She turned to Falkar, just in time to see him tumble to the ground.  
  
CONTACT PM EMAIL  
  
Report This Post  
  
Neifirst  
  
Posted: Dec 12 2003, 07:11 PM  
  
Posts: 9  
  
Member No.: 1086  
  
Captain Rakurai Stryker - Battle bridge  
  
The Audacity and Pretoria drove off Falkar's ships. Drake made sure his torpedoes hit them where it hurts the most. Stryker grimaced in pain. Falkar was defeated.  
  
The Brig  
  
Confusion greeted Mogh as he woke up. Confusion and pain, actually. He was laying on his back on a hard floor. His head was burning when the Pretoria 'docked' at Starbase 401, its impulse engines suddenly engaged for no apparent reason.  
  
Mogh sleepily turned over and stared at the door that just opened. Stryker walked into the brig. Mogh's been in here for 4 days and looked like crap. Stryker paced the room after dismissing the guard and says, "I should toss you out an airlock." Stryker said.  
  
Mogh's face takes on a disgusted sneer, and he says to Stryker, "Any HUMAN with a telescope would see a floating body in space. I'd think that you'd know that."  
  
Stryker was nearly enraged enough to take on Mogh and him to a pulp, but refrained somehow. "I always hated Klingons."  
  
Mogh's face looks disgusted. "You Edenians don't show your faces for long enough for any Klingon to hate one of you. Now that I've got one here face-to-face,  
  
I believe the survivor stories." He smirked. "How are the REPAIRS going? Has anyone shot anyone else yet?"  
  
"Repairs are done, picking up supplies and we are heading out in a few minutes. Pending I figure out what to do with you"  
  
"Where's the airlock, pIntIn? According to you, I've got an eternal mass of stars to meet, and I'd oh so surely hate to be late for my appointment."  
  
"Who was the romuluSngan?" Mogh asked.  
  
Stryker's eyes were hard and shining. "She was a friend" Stryker admitted.  
  
Mogh's face took a look of something as close as a Klingon expression can get to disappointment. "Wait, I recognize her now. The infamous Commander Aerlyn... I imagine your Kirk enjoyed her entertainment that eighty some odd years ago.. my father's father told me of her."  
  
"The Romulan method of life... jachchoHmeH 'Iwraj penaghtaH... Mate until your blood screams, in the federation standard tongue..." Mogh replied.  
  
"I don't like most Romulans. But she was .... different. " Stryker said.  
  
"There's no difference from one romulan to the next. They're all slimy, disgusting, sneaky pointy-eared Ha'DIbaH!"  
  
"SHOW SOME FUCKING RESPECT. SHE SAVED OUT LIVES ! AND SHE HAD MORE HONOR THAN YOU, YOU ATTACKED ADMIRAL WILLIAMS" Stryker hollered, consumed by fury. Mogh froze.  
  
Stryker passed a pair of buttons to deactivate the forcefield. "Go to sickbay to get yourself fixed up. I will deal with you tomorrow."  
  
CONTACT PM EMAIL  
  
Report This Post  
  
Neifirst  
  
Posted: Dec 12 2003, 07:18 PM  
  
Posts: 9  
  
Member No.: 1086  
  
Alice Brangwin - Holodeck 9  
  
The night was cool. Alice breathed deeply of the air, using its coolness to help clear her mind, to help rid herself of the nightmare that had been plaguing her for the past several days.  
  
"It's not that easy to get rid of me." a voice said.  
  
She leaned against the railing, gazing out over the city, recreated on the holodeck. She stood on the rooftop of an apartment building. The thought was comforting, and it eased a part of her chaotic mind. "Just the two of us? How quaint." the voice said again.  
  
Gripping the railing between her hands, Alice closed her eyes and finally acknowledged the voice by growling, "Go away."  
  
The soft, musical laughter that answered her came from behind her, just past her right shoulder. "Oh, Alice, I'm hurt. And here I thought you liked me." The voice was soft and deep, feminine, and full of scorn and hatred. "Don't you like having me around?"  
  
The muscles of her shoulder and back were stiff as steel. Her jaw ached, she was clenching her teeth so hard. She said flatly, "You don't exist."  
  
Hands explored her back, smoothing away knots of muscle. "Ah... " The voice dropped to a sultry whisper. "But, I do exist. In fact... " Fingers trailed down her back, encircled her waist. Warm breath brushed against her ear. "I'm very, very real."  
  
Alice shoved away from the railing so hard that she tripped, spun, and fail gracelessly to the rooftop, skinning her hands on the concrete as she caught herself. Nobody was there. "Naturally," Alice muttered, and stood up.  
  
"Very dignified, Alice." Alice turned around.  
  
A Chinese woman leaned against the railing. Dark hair framed a pale face and tumbled down her back. Green eyes, cold and hard, glowed, giving off a light all their own. She smiled. Alice glared at her. "Stop haunting me!"  
  
She stalked away. "You can't run from me." Maya said.  
  
Alice stopped. Hoarsely, "You are dead."  
  
"Yes, I know. I was there" Maya said. Alice glared at the other woman. Maya's icy eyes glittered, amused. Disturbed, Alice looked away.  
  
Maya's voice altered. "Would this make it easier to accept?"  
  
Alice stumbled backwards, away from the impossibility before her. "No." Her heart bled. "Not her. Anyone else but her."  
  
She was staring into a mirror: hair a shade darker, skin a bit paler. They were the same height. The same build. The same face. Sakura. Out of Sakura's face burned green eyes, hard, cold, and uncaring. She smirked at the expression on Alice's face. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No! Don't you dare-" Her voice threatened to break. She forced panic away and took refuge in the safety of anger. "Change. Now!"  
  
"Change what?" The specter asked sweetly, in the exact same tone Sakura and Jubilee had used when teasing her.  
  
"That face! Don't you dare wear her face, you monster!"  
  
"She was very much like me, Alice."  
  
"Shut up!" Before she knew what she was doing, Alice had slammed her to the ground. Crouched over her, pinning her down, she grabbed Maya/Sakura's throat. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! You're not Sakura!"  
  
Maya/Sakura's hands came up, scrabbled wildly at the iron grip around her neck. She gurgled. Her eyes rolled up into her head. Alice ignored the flashes of pain as Sakura's nails dug into the backs of her hands. "I figured it out!" Alice said, crying, but she couldn't stop herself. Her eyes narrowed and she tightened her grip. "It's over once you're dead. It'll be over! I'll be free!"  
  
Horribly, Sakura tried to smile. "There is no freedom for you." a voice echoed in her head.  
  
Snarling fury, Alice threw her weight onto her arms. The hands dropped away as the body beneath her stilled. Maya/Sakura's pulse fluttered, beat twice, and died. Alice huddled on the ground, staring at her empty hands. Tears ran unheeded down her face. Her voice, when she finally spoke, was a hoarse whisper. "Why?"  
  
"Because I never had a choice in the matter. Because it won't end, even if I am dead. And, because-" the voice said.  
  
"Alice?"  
  
She lifted her head as the footsteps approached her back. She wiped the tears off her face. "Yes?"  
  
"I heard you leave, but you never came back." A brief pause, then, "Are you well?" Stryker asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine." Standing, Alice turned to face her husband. "I had a nightmare and needed to clear my head. But, I'm fine, now. You can go back to bed."  
  
"Oh..." he looked away, but not before Alice caught a glimpse of his eyes. It might've been just a trick of the light, but, for a fraction of an instant, Stryker's eyes had burned with green fire. Then he was walking away.  
  
"Because you're not willing to pay the price it would take to stop me." the voice said.  
  
"No," Alice murmured. "I'm not."  
  
Her hands twitched in reply. "I am not your doll. I will not kill myself."  
  
Fin. 


End file.
